Season 3 (E2)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = KeepOnKeepingOn}} Season 3, subtitled as "An Insatiable Lust", is the third season of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It ran for ten episodes, beginning on July 7, 2017 and concluding on October 22, 2017. Plot Episode 21 Four weeks have passed since the destruction of the Colony. A walker stumbles about from the treeline and over a cleared forest path. It notices something down the road coming towards it and growls, before a bullet zips through its head. It falls to the ground dead, and Jake is the one to approach it. As the rest of the group passes him, he kicks the corpse and looks up towards the sky with a smirk. "Alright, you've had your fun! Get down here!" He shouts to a nearby guard tower sticking out from the trees. From the guard tower, Ethan lowers a rifle and chuckles, calling back, "Oh cmon, dork! All we can do today is have fun!" Jake rolls his eyes and flips him off before beckoning him to come down. After a few minutes, Ethan climbs down and rejoins the large group of survivors, walking with Jake down the forest path. "Look at us... on the road again, as per usual." Ethan sighs. "The campgrounds fell, we left the CDC, and the Colony burned down... we just can't catch a break, can we? I'm tired of this... "And besides... even if we're all suffering, I can't take seeing you like this. My best friend, struggling with everything, carrying so much weight on his shoulders... I wish I could help you with that. "The only thing I can think to do is try and keep you happy... if we're all going to try and survive, the least I can do is give myself reason to do so. And my best friend is a good reason. I just wish life would stop trying to force me to give up. Force us all to give up..." After a bit of silence, Jake smiles and chuckles, hugging him tight. "Dork... I'm not leaving, and you're not leaving... you're my best friend and I love you. Don't give up. Okay?" As Ethan hugs back, he is about to respond when Trace signals everyone from the front to go quiet. Suddenly, everyone ducks down and goes entirely silent. "I hear walkers..." He whispers, looking around. And then, from in front, walkers crawl out of the treeline, a large number of them at that. As the group's eyes widen, they turn to run before seeing walkers coming from behind. "Oh fuck, a horde!" Satchiel shouts, readying his weapon. "We're surrounded!" "No, hold on, go that way!" Maria grabs hold of Sarah and Carlos and points towards an opening in the trees, and a handful of the group follows her. Jake and Ethan look at the dead before eyeing the opening. "C'mon, we gotta go!" Jake hurries to follow. Ethan starts off as well before hearing a shout. He turns to see Allen and Donna struggling with walkers. Ethan runs to help them, stabbing a couple of walkers with his knife and urging them towards the rest of the group. Jake turns and sees Ethan now struggling with more of the undead. He reaches for him as Allen pulls him back. "N-NO! We've gotta go back, E-ETHAN!!" Walkers engulf him, and Ethan falls back as he vanishes from sight. "No...!" Jake already feels tears running down his face, and he keeps trying to run back as Allen holds him back, carrying him towards the rest of the group. "NO, ETHAN!!!" Episode 22 A bullet that fires into the ground stops Jane from moving, said bullet having pierced the dirt at her feet. Startled, she steps back and looks up the clearing, at the tall, white, blue-roofed manor sitting atop the tall hill. The gunshot itself was confirmation that someone was inside. The other members of the group approach and stop behind her. "The fuck...?" She mutters. "Someone is there." "Go away, now!" A loud voice echoes from what sounds like a megaphone. "You are not welcome here!" The survivors look amongst each other before Pete steps to the front. "We're sorry for trespassing!" He calls out. "We're just all tired and hungry and... we thought the house was abandoned, we thought we'd be able to find a place to stay!" "The house clearly isn't abandoned! Now leave before you attract the dead!" The voice replies. "Sir, please! Sure, there are a lot of us... but surely you can make room! We'll even share the supplies we have, we'll do whatever it takes to pull our weight!" Pete begs. "I have a son, we have children to look after... we can only do so much out here!" Silence, until the voice speaks again. "How many of there are you?" Pete looks around and counts, before realizing in dismay the number might be what ruins their chances. "T-Twenty-one of us, including me..." "... you, sir. You come up alone. We talk inside." Nick grabs Pete's arm. "Dad, c'mon-- don't. This is too dangerous." "Nick, I'll be okay." Pete pats a hand on his sidearm concealed in his belt holster. "I know how to handle it. Besides, he's one man, I can handle myself." Pete walks up the hill, nearing the large manor. The moment he enters the open gate and into the fenced courtyard, the front door opens, and a Mexican man stands there pointing a rifle at him. "Come in, slowly, and leave your weapons on the ground." He says, though his arms visibly tremble. "Walter will see you." "... okay." Pete nods and slowly sets his sidearm down, before going into the rather quaint interior of the manor. The Mexican man keeps aiming at him until an elderly man places a hand on the rifle. "Lower it, Roberto, I'll take things from here." He turns to Pete. "I am Walter, Walter Peabody. I am the owner of Westchester Manor here, and the leader of this... small group of mine." "Group...?" Pete raises an eyebrow. "How many--" "Granddad?" A young boy looks over from down the stairs. "Who's that...?" "Go upstairs, Matthew." Walter orders, looking back to Pete once the boy returns upstairs. "It's just me, my grandson, and Roberto. Nobody else." "Right..." Pete sits in a seat with Roberto facing across from him. "I'm Pete Owens. I'm not really much of a leader, I don't exactly take charge of the group but... I'm the makeshift parent of a handful of the group." Walter nods. "Okay then. Can I trust you? Would you shoot me dead? Would you take our stuff? Would my grandson die? Would Roberto be left without a friend?" After a moment, Pete shakes his head. "I do must best to instill trust in others. It's your choice to trust us, the only thing I can ask is take the chance." "... okay then." Walter nods. "You alone may browse the place, as long as you are entirely unarmed. Then, if you believe the manor is a habitable location for you and your group to live, you may make the choice to stay or go." Pete smiles. "Thank you, Walter, that... that really does mean a lot to me, the group will be so thankful to know they can rest tonight." Walter nods and smiles back. "Take your time, just know that if you try anything... you will be shot." With an understanding nod, Pete gets up and starts to look around. The large manor has a quaint and almost maze like interior, but there are enough rooms and space to live. Eventually, Pete comes across an older door near the back of the manor. Peering through, he sees a stairwell going down. "What the hell...?" He looks around before going down the stairs slowly. At the bottom of the stairs, Pete sees a long, ancient looking hall, with cell doors on each wall. Confused, he looks around more before he is startled by a man jumping at one of the doors from within a cell. "Fuck, you gotta help me, man!" He shouts, trying to open the door. "That old fuck locked me up here! You gotta get me out!" Pete shakes his head before he hears Walter's voice. "Peter? Are you lost? I'm afraid I can't have anyone hiding in my manor. Just know that I will find you." Episode 23 Ethan is lying unconscious on a metal floor. As he lays still, complete silence is within the area, except for the apparent ticking of a clock. Soon enough, his body twitches, and his eyes slowly flutter open, as he groans and tries to pull himself off the ground and to his feet. Stumbling, he sighs and stretches, excessive bruises covering his body alongside various dirt and blood stains. "Sheesh, the fuck happened...? Where am I?" He looks around the small, contained area, trying to figure out his location. He tries the nearby door, but it doesn't open. "Hello? Somebody out there? Jake?" He knocks on the door, still no sign of anyone or anything. "Buddy...?" Ethan simply leans against the back wall and slides down to sit on the floor. Soon enough though, he looks up as he hears metal unlatching, and he watches the door open. A woman is standing there, with two men by her side, all three of them armed with guns. The man to her right quickly steps a foot in and aims his gun at Ethan, though the woman disarms him by blocking his path. "Calm, Dmitri. We don't kill the newcomers unless we know they're on the verge of becoming incredibly inanimate, yet painfully hostile..." She says, before looking at Ethan. "So, we found you at the bottom of a hill, followed by a horde ready to tear you to pieces. We saved you, and decided to protect you. Care to tell us who you are?" After a moment, Ethan simply clears his throat and looks her in the eye. "Oh, um... I'm Ethan, and... I got separated from my group. My best friend... are they here? Did you find--" The woman silences him with a hand gesture. "We've only come across you, Ethan. I am Madela DuBois. You may have heard of me in the old world, I was a popular actress." "Oh, um, yeah, the name sounds familiar..." "Welcome to the Stable, a community I've put together." Madela explains. "I figured, in a world where you can do anything, what the hell? Maybe it would be time to give back. Maybe it would be time to let everyone be an equal." Ethan smiles and chuckles a bit. "Ms. DuBois, thank you for saving me, really. If I could just get some help going to find my friends, I'd be--" Ethan is silenced as the butt of Medala's gun is slammed into his head, knocking him out again. "But I decided to say to hell with that ideology. I own you now, you'll work for me." "Come Horace, he has work to do." The guard known as Dmitri chuckles, as does the other guard, known as Horace. The two proceed to take the unconscious Ethan out of the cell and down a long hall, in what appears to be a metallic stable converted into both a series of holding cells and a slaughterhouse. Eventually, after Ethan comes to, he finds his hands shackled and he is forced to work in a long line, using a pickaxe to mine away stone and dig trenches. Various other people are also chained up to this, and across the large area, people are also forced to tend to horses, grow crops, and build various structures. "None of this makes sense..." Ethan coughs a bit and tries wiping sweat off his forehead, before he goes back to digging away. A girl across from him with red hair notices him and strikes up a conversation. "No shit, this sucks serious dick. It's all for nothing, if you ask me." Ethan looks up at her and listens. She smirks at him. "I'm Skylar Spalding, but just call me Sky." She introduces herself. "I've been here for about a month already. You're new, you just get here?" "Yeah, uh... I'm Ethan. I was separated from my group, from my best friend..." A tear rolls down his cheek. "Dammit, I just... I have to know if he's okay..." "Wow, I'm sorry..." Sky nods. "Really, I am... but getting out of here is pretty unlikely. Madela just wants us all to sit around and build up this dumb... whatever it is. She thinks its a utopia, but frankly I think she's just an idiot. The world doesn't work the way it used to, all this stuff has no more worth. I don't know what she's trying to build, but... whatever it is, it's all a load of shit." "I gotta agree." Ethan says. "I just really want to see my friend again... I have to know if he's alive." Skylar looks around before leaning in. "Listen, me and a couple others are trying to form some kind of splintercell to get out of here. I can let you in on it if you can keep a secret." Immediately Ethan nods. "I swear, I'll pay you back however I can. I'll do anything. Just... please, get me out of here. You have my word." "Okay, well, we all have to get each other out of here. So we have to have each other's backs, okay?" Sky says, and Ethan nods. "Okay, that guy over there is Craig. Craig instigated these ideas, and he's the one waiting for an opening. If you ever get paired to work with him, tell him Sky sent you. He'll let you in on the splintercell. "Those two there? That blond slave, and that black guard? That's Rosa and Lester. Rosa is a part of the splintercell, and Lester is in on it too, he's the only guard here on our side." "Wait, what about those two there, talking to Rosa?" Ethan asks, gesturing to the unshackled people, who he assume to be guards. "Fuck, those guards are the worst... Rodrick and Valerie. Or just Rod and Val. Fuck them, they think just because Madela spared them, they're the most important." Skylar sighs. "Now we have one more splintercell member... Gerald, he's somewhere..." "Get back to work, everyone!" Madela appears with her two guards, Dmitri and Horace. "I see idle hands, I hear idle chitchat, and those are two things that can't exist here!" "Madela!" Everyone turns to see a somewhat scrawny man in his early twenties approach, holding a gun aimed directly at Madela. "Fuck, that's Gerald...!" Skylar cusses to herself. "Idiot, how did he get out?! The fuck is he doing...?!" "Oh Gerry, how did you get out?" Madela simply smiles. "Shut up, you psycho bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you for locking us all up!" "Mm, touchy touchy..." Madela turns to Horace. "Kill him." However, Gerald shoots Horace dead in an instant the moment he raises his gun, startling many. "Speedy!" Madela simply laughs before cutting herself short, becoming serious as she whips out a side arm and shoots Gerald in the head. Everyone is too stunned to say anything. "Talk about a poorly adapted man..." Madela shakes her head. "Alright everyone, back to work! Or you'll all get to visit Gerald and Horace in the sky! Lester, clean up this mess. And just for this shoddy display, dinner tonight will be cut short in both time and rations." Multiple people groan as Madela walks away. Ethan sighs, knowing he might not escape for a while, and continues to work under the harsh sunlight, his only motivation being the hope of seeing his best friend again. Episode 24 The group looks up as Roberto comes down the hill, rifle in hand. He looks them all over and counts them to himself. After he is done, he looks back at the house. "Walter is explaining a couple of... things to Pete." He says. "Nothing bad, I can assure you that he is fine. Now if you'll come with me, we'll... we can..." He stops as he sees Carlos step out from behind Nick. Carlos looks at Roberto with widened eyes. "P-Papa...?" "...Carlos." Immediately Roberto runs to his son and embraces him. Most of the group members and surprised and happy, though a few, such as Allen, Donna, and Jake simply reflect on the ones they've lost. The group somewhat trusts the idea of staying in the manor now and follow him back up to the manor, and upon entry, they see Walter talking with Pete in the previous seats. "We're not staying here, go wait outside." He says. "This old fuck keeps people locked up in his basement!" "Hey, hey, hold on." Walter raises a hand. "I'm trying to explain. It's a misunderstanding. George is the only man locked in the basement, and I have good reason for him being down there. "A couple of weeks ago, he broke in and attempted to rob and kill us. He shot my wife, and Matthew's parents... my own daughter, and my son-in-law. So we locked him up. He's going to starve. He's going to sit there, suffer, and starve. "All I know is I don't have the gall to kill him, to fulfill his wishes of making more monsters out of human beings. So he gets to stay there and watch us move on. You all can stay here, it's safe. At least stay the night, if you want to move out in the morning. Just please, don't let him out... he's in there to die. This place used to be a prison, then a museum, and then my home after I bought it out before the end times. So I'm putting it to good use." "...alright, then. We understand." Trace nods. "If you mean what you say." "If you're lying, you'll regret it." Dwight glares. "It's getting late now, though. We all better rest." However, later that night, as everyone tries to rest in the various rooms of Westchester Manor, Hannah sneaks downstairs in the night. George is woken up as he hears her unlocking the door. He slowly gets up and steps out as Hannah opens the door. "I don't trust that old fuck up there, he's already really suspicious as is." She says. "C'mon, get out of here and go live your life." George looks at her in disbelief, before looking up the stairs to his freedom. He chuckles and surprises her with a hug. "Thank you, really... you don't know what this means to me. That crazy bastard will get his..." "Get his... wait, you mean...?" Hannah's eyes widen as his grip on her tightens before he shoves her back into the wall. The force knocks her unconscious as she collapses. George smirks and steals her pistol, then goes upstairs. Episode 25 Walter wakes up at the crack of dawn. He gets out of bed and silently changes into a much more suitable outfit. He exits his room and goes to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. Content to get to know the new people, he exits the bathroom and heads downstairs to prepare himself some coffee. The moment he enters the lounge to cross to the kitchen, however, a gun is pointed right at him. "Sit. Or else." George orders, holding a second gun to the head of Matthew, who is tied up. "G-Granddad, help...!" Matthew whines, crying. "Shut the fuck up!" George shouts. "Sit. NOW!" Shocked, Walter immediately sits down across from George. He lowers the second gun and grins as he keeps aiming at Walter, precisely at his chest. "Mornin' sunshine. Been waitin' for this day." George licks his lips. "I finally get my revenge. I can eat you. Eat your boy. Eat those idiot fuckers who let me out cause they don't trust you." "Fucking hell..." Walter breathes. "P-Please, I just... I want to see my child grow up. I just, I can't live through this." "You're not gonna, you'll die." George shakes his head. "You brought this on yourself." "Me? You're the man who came in and slaughtered my family. You're the man who tried to rob me of my medications. You're the man who orphaned my grandson." Walter argues. "You started this by barging in here. It's called karma, and you got yours." George chuckles. "No, no no, see, this is a world where I am allowed to do whatever I fucking want. And whatever I do is always in the right. Everyone else who exists in this world is always wrong. And anyone who stands in my way needs to die. I am entitled to that in this world. You have to stop talking and let me. For that's the places we are in." "...what the hell makes you so entitled?" Walter mumbles. "Tell me, I'm intrigued. Why are YOU essentially the messiah of the undead?" "Cause I'm me, and I'm great. I mean, I shot three armed people without getting hit once. I'm a badass!" George laughs. "I'm a serious badass and this world belongs to ME now. Everyone else is nothing. I. Am. Unstoppable." "I locked you up to prove you're weak. Idiotic. Useless." Walter scoffs. "If you were as unstoppable as you say, you would've killed us all. You never would've gotten locked up. You're fucking everything up." George stares before he nods, then clicks the gun's safety off. "Lemme just get ready to shoot you. You're very wrong, me getting locked up never happened. I'm too fucking badass for that. Now get ready to die, nobody's gonna save you." George cocks the gun once more and aims. Walter braces himself before the lounge door opens. Walter and George look up to see a very tired looking Jake stumble in, rubbing his eyes and groaning in dismay. He appears to be unaware of the situation at hand as he slowly walks towards the other door to go to the kitchen. George laughs at Walter. "Nice, your savior is a kid. This is sweet." Jake stops, facing away from them all as he stands before the closed door. George looks at him. "Hey, c'mon kid. This ain't your business. Now get your useless, idiot ass out of here before I shoot you too." Jake doesn't respond, he simply sighs and scratches his abdomen. George smirks. "Children are the most useless people in the apocalypse, ya know. They can never do anything. It makes me laugh just thinking about it! Useless fucking kids, makes me happy I'll always be better than--" Jake pulls out his sidearm and swings around, firing a bullet into George's head. Episode 26 One month after the incident with George, the survivors are fully acquainted with Westchester Manor, as well as the leader, Walter. Life has become much more peaceful, with the group embarking on regular supply runs to the nearby city of Statesborough. Carlos and Roberto are able to make up lost time. Trace, Sarah, and Maria reconcile over everything they've lost. Even Allen and Donna have moved on from their losses and agree to become stronger for the group. The only person in the group relatively distressed is Jake, who still cannot accept Ethan's disappearance, despite some of the group giving up hope and claiming he is dead. Walter visits Jake in his room, the boy cleaning a knife. "Ah, Jake, I hope you don't mind if I come in..." "It's fine." The boy mumbles, setting the knife down and picking up another one. "...I never got to properly thank you for last month." Walter says. "When you saved my grandson and I from getting killed." "Don't worry about it." Jake mutters absently. "I never expected anyone so... young, to be so capable." Walter says, noticing Jake glaring after that comment. "By that I mean, as my grandson isn't capable of survival, I've never seen someone of your caliber." Jake says nothing and goes back to cleaning his knives. "Which is why... I'd like you to teach him." "What?" Jake looks over in surprise. "Teach him? How to survive?" Walter nods. "Let's face it. I'll be gone before anyone knows it. And I want my Matthew to be ready for whenever that happens. I need him to be safe. I would've entrusted him to Roberto, but now the entire group is here. I need him to know what he has to be capable of, what's required of him in this world." "...what would you have me do?" Walter smiles. "There is a spare glock in my bedroom. Get it and have Matthew target practice outside. I trust you with this." Downstairs, Jane, Hannah, Zach, and Stefan all gather up their bags and Jane retrieves the keys to an old truck the group had managed to fix up. The other members of the group surround them and wish them luck as Roberto and Walter arrive. Jake does too, but simply walks past everyone to find Matthew. "Hm? What's going on?" Roberto asks. "We're going out on a big run, to see what we can find." Jane explains. "Plus... we need to try and find Ethan." "You folks have always mentioned this 'Ethan', who is he?" Walter asks. The group looks at each other before Jake returns, Matthew in tow. "He's my best friend." He says. "Ethan and I got separated by a herd of walkers before we found this place. But I know he's alive, so I convinced the others to go and try to find him." Maria shakes her head. "Jake, hun, you'll need to accept loss sooner or later..." Jake huffs and takes Matthew's hand. "C'mon Matthew. We have work to do." Outside, Jake sets up some cans on a wooden board, and Matthew stands a ways away with the heavy, olive glock in hand. "You'll want to look directly down the barrel, at a bit of an angle. The gun has a kick, so holding it with your arms locked is bad." Jake explains. "Hold your breath just before you take the shot, and squeeze the trigger hard. I don't want to leave here without seeing you put down those cans." "W-Why do I have to do this...?" He asks, shivering a bit. "I don't... wanna have to kill anyone." Jake sighs. "Look, Matthew, you'll have to. It's hard, but eventually it's something you'll just have to do." "Why do YOU have to do it then?" He looks to Jake quickly. "Why...? How are you so okay with it...? Why are you so good at it?" Silence hangs between them as Jake rubs the back of his head. "...cause I saved my best friend's life at a cost." "...a cost? What... cost?" "I killed an imprisoned man." Jake responds. "I killed an imprisoned man, then shot his son. Left the mother for dead, who knows where she is now." Matthew stares at the ground. "...did you have to? Were they... were they like the monsters?" Jake doesn't tell the truth, that it was a result of the power of the gun, and instead says, "Yes Matthew... you'll never have to kill anybody. Because by the time you need to shoot someone, they'll already be too far gone. They'll be just like the monsters. And that's when you'll know it's time to make the decision." Another moment of silence hangs between them, before Matthew readies himself, aims, and fires. He knocks down every can without wasting a single bullet. --- "Madela, I brought the three you wanted." Dmitri huffs, escorting Ethan, Skylar, and Craig into the primary office of the Stable. His rifle is firmly gripped in hand, and the look on his face says he's tired of doing anything at all today. "Uncuff them, Dmitri. Then you're dismissed." Madela waves her hand, and the three of them have their cuffs removed before Dmitri leaves. Craig looks over his shoulder, out the window, eyeing his companions still toiling away, before he looks back at Madela and her various guards. "What do you want." "Easy." Madela quickly interjects, sensing the hostility. "I want to let you all know that you've earned a special bonus. It's been a month of nothing but hard work, but I can tell you three have only wanted to prove yourselves." "The hell does that mean?" Skylar shakes her head. "We're forced to work hard here, we don't have a choice." "Which is why I'm making the choice to stop that for you three. Do you object to that?" Madela has a wry smirk on her face as Skylar quiets down. "So what, what do you mean by that." Ethan steps forward. "Is this some sick, twisted announcement that'll end with us getting executed? Are you doing this for your own amusement? Tell me, Madela. When does the game have an end? When does the monarchy fall? When does the torture finally come to a close? I don't feel like fucking arguing, and Skylar and Craig can't take this shit anymore. Nobody can. And I'm not about to sit here and let them die. I'm not about to let you kill them. Or kill me. So what is it, then? What's the choice you've made for us?" Silence hangs between them as Madela nods her head. "I see, I see, I've made a smart decision to choose you three. So smart, so direct, so very versatile in mind and body." "The fuck does that mean?" Craig shouts. "It means that you've been promoted." Madela smirks. "Say goodbye to the chains and hello to the big guns. You'll be under my watch even further now, but you have the ability to walk freely. But if you think about leaving, or even betraying me, you'll all wish I made the decision to execute you." Episode 27 A shower is heard. It turns off and soon Christie wipes steam from the mirror, drying herself off afterward. She dresses herself, cleans the bathroom, and leaves. She takes a rifle and exits the manor, ready to go to the nearby watchtower to stand guard for a shift. She stops at the bottom of the hill, seeing something on the tree line. A pair of eyes. Christie blinks and tilts her head as the eyes seem to vanish. "Dammit, don't tell me I'm seeing shit again..." She spots the eyes again and immediately raises her rifle, aiming through the sights. She sees the eyes much more clearly now and they vanish with a rustle into the woods. "Hey! I see you!" She shouts, lowering the gun and running down the hill to the woods, trying to follow whoever it is. As she becomes fully submerged in the woods, she sees what appears to be a slim and short person sprinting away in the distance. Unable to take aim and fire, she follows them deeper and deeper. Eventually she loses sight of the person but the moment she stumbles out into the open, she hears the clicks of some guns and notices a large wall in front of her. "FREEZE! Get down!" A male voice commands, and she drops to her knees with her arms up. "Stay down! Now!" Two towers are stationed near a large metal door that connects to a giant wall. In the towers are two guards, a blond young man and a Hispanic middle-aged man. They have guns trained on her and Christie sees the person she had been following; a boy in his mid teens, staring at her intently, panting with a red face as he turns and runs to the door to get inside. "Don't move! Or we'll put a bullet in your head!" The blond one shouts. "Enough, Tyler, do not get any more riled up." The Hispanic man says. "Shut up Eraldo, I'll hold her here. Go get him." The guard known as Tyler says. The Hispanic man, Eraldo, sighs and leaves his post. Christie shakes her head. "No, I-I'm sorry for trespassing. That boy, he was near my camp, and--" "That'll be enough! I don't feel like hearing any bullshit right now." Tyler spits. "You might as well sign a will, cause you'll be--" "That's enough, Tyler." The metal gate opens, and out steps a tall, Hispanic man dressed in a fine tweed suit. He eyes Christie and approaches her slowly. "P-Please, sir I'm sorry, I just want to get back to my group, I won't even say anything." Christie still stares at him deadpanned, refusing to show emotion. "Please." The man looks her over as if she were pathetic, before he picks up the rifle and hands it to her. "Come with me. We'll discuss your fate inside." He walks away and Christie stands up to follow. "Wait, who are you? What... what is this place?" "This? This is my community, called Woodbury." The man smirks at her. "And you can call me the Governor." They enter, and the gates close. Christie sees several buildings, tons of people walking and talking, various armed guards patrolling the area, and even children playing with animals. "I'm sorry about my nephew." The Governor says. "Carlton sneaks out constantly. He means no harm. How did you encounter him though?" "He... showed up outside my camp, ran off after I saw him. I got terrified so I tried to make chase." Christie shakes her head. "I didn't see that it was just a kid. I thought we were found by bandits. I'm sorry." "Ah well, natural reaction." The Governor holds up a hand to open a door to a large building before his aforementioned nephew, Carlton, appears to do it for him. "Hi Uncle Brian." He says quietly, with no emotion. The Governor nods and he and Christie go inside. "Brian? Is that your name?" Christie asks. "Yes. Brian Blake. But I go by 'the Governor' as a mere title. I figure, in a world like this, why not come up with something unique?" He smiles. "I never did like the sound of 'the President' anyways. I wanted something with more serious sounding authority." Christie nods as they enter another room. Carlton follows and sits on a seat. Inside are two boys in their late teens; one with a blue shirt and brown hair and another with glasses. "David, Christopher, we have a new guest." The Governor says. "This is... actually, I never did catch your name. I was too swept up in talking to you." After a moment, Christie smiles, and draws a handgun, aiming at them. "Christie Torres." Episode 28 Things are becoming heated at the manor, as the remaining group members gather. With four people out on a grand run to find supplies, and maybe Ethan, the disappearance of Christie has sparked worry and anger in the group. Amidst the arguing, Walter tries to calm everyone down. "Everyone, listen!" He slams a cane down and catches everyone off guard. "We don't need to keep panicking. We know where four of our people are. We have a one person mystery here, not a five person mystery. Where Christie has gone, I don't know. She was scheduled for watch in the guard tower. But we can't argue or we'll get nothing done." "We should send a search party to find her." Donna suggests. "I'll go." "I will too." Allen says. "No, we can't risk that. We can't keep sending people out or else we'll have nobody left to guard the manor." Walter denies. "Wherever Christie has gone, she wouldn't abandon us. She's one of us, I'm sure she'll be back." "This is stupid..." Trace mutters. "I have a really damn bad feeling about all of this." "Trace, c'mon. You're freaking out." Amy urges. "Yeah Trace, everything will be fine." Jake walks over to them. "Look, it's Dwight's turn to fill in on watch, and then your turn. Just be ready." Trace sighs. "Sorry guys, but... I just can't shake the feeling something really bad is going to happen." Before anyone can respond, Trace hurries off. Amy and Jake look at each other before following after him. As the group disperses, Matthew, Carlos, and Sarah look to each other before going outside. "Did your group always get this mad when you lived on the road?" Matthew asks. "No, not really." Carlos answers. "I don't know why but... it feels like they're treating this like it's a much bigger problem than it is." "That's cause it is." Sarah shakes her head as they stop. "When walkers attacked the Colony, we knew what to do. We knew what the problem was. Here, one of our people just up and vanished. It's more alarming cause we don't know what happened." "But we're just kids, Sarah." Carlos says. "We're not supposed to be involved." "But it's good to get involved." Matthew shakes his head. "Jake's been teaching me how to shoot, and I'm almost ready to move on to real walkers. I want to be ready for that." "Good, we have to always be ready." Sarah nods. "It's us against them, people against walkers. Sometimes people against people. It's time to grow up and fight back, cause that's all anyone can do in this world to survive." "Sarah, Matthew... no. We can't fight back! We're not supposed to." Carlos sighs. "That's why we have people to help and protect us." "Help and protect...?" Sarah looks at him with a confused glare. "Look, of course everyone in the group has each other's backs. But that doesn't give us an excuse to sit around and do nothing, or run and hide. There's no weakness policy in this group." "The world is scary, though." Carlos shakes his head, looking to Matthew and Sarah. "The world will always be scary, but it's okay to be scared. You'll always have people around to help you, to lend a hand if you're in need. Yeah, the walkers make it hard, but that's okay! It's kind of like a group test, like God is getting people to work together. Yeah, it's really scary, but I know I'll always have people around like Sarah to protect me." Silence falls between them as Sarah stares at Carlos, dumbfounded. "No. No Carlos, that's not it at all." She says. "The world is hell, and it's never getting better. This isn't God's plan, or some big fun game, or even a bright and happy world. The world was never bright and happy. It's always been dark, scary, and dangerous. We're not kids anymore, and there's no excuse to run and hide. You're a coward if you think that's how we live now. And I don't want to date a coward. No, I never even wanted to date you in the first place. You're too weak. We're through." She storms off without another word, and Matthew looks to Carlos before going after Sarah. "S-Sorry, Carlos. I just..." He sighs. "I need to be strong. Not weak." Carlos stares in a solemn silence, before he scratches his arm. "N-No, Sarah... we're supposed to... be together. Supposed to help each other." He mutters. "R-Run Sarah, run and hide with me... hide with me forever. Our group and us. "Forever." Episode 29 "Dammit! Run this way!" A small group of three men sprint through the infested streets of Statesboro, Georgia. Two of them are young adults, carrying an older man with a wounded leg. As they become surrounded by oncoming zombies, they back up to a building, trying to get inside. However, the walkers get too close for comfort, though just before they can be devoured, several gunshots sound as a majority of the walkers fall to the ground dead. The three look over in surprise to see four people; Zach, Stefan, Jane, and Hannah. "Perfect. Three in a row." Zach lowers a rifle. "You guys okay? Or is this the part where you backstab us and we haul ass?" "Jesus, y-you saved us..." One of the men, a blond, mutters. "Shit, there's more coming!" Stefan hurries to the door of the building and breaks the lock with his gun. "Everyone inside, before we all die! Block the door!" They all run inside the building. Stefan slams the door shut before more walkers can overrun them, and Zach and Jane push a few crates in front of the door. "Oh man... thank you so--" The black haired man is cut off when a gun is held to his head. "--much..." "Shut up." Hannah mutters, glaring. "We saved you, but now you have to tell us who you are and where you come from." "Y-Yes, of course..." The blond one holds up his hands. "I-I'm Ben. Benjamin Hill." "I'm Travis Pilgrim." The black haired man says. "A-And this is Daniel Smith. He was our boss..." "I still AM your boss. Fucking help me here, my leg is killing me...!" The older man punches the ground. "Shit, was he bitten?" Jane hastily asks. "No, we barely escaped some raiders." Ben shakes his head. "They shot him but we got away." "Wait, guys. Quiet." Stefan shushes everyone, and they hear growls. "Fuck, there are--" "Walkers inside!" Daniel crawls back as a walker stumbles towards him. Ben picks up a bat and smashes the walker's skull in as Travis pulls Daniel away, pushing him into a small room in the back and closing the nearby gate. "Hold on, just wait it out Daniel." He says. "Th-That's Mr. Smith! Jesus, you two should've been fired..." "Hey man, shut the fuck up, okay?" Zach slams his gun against the bars and begins shooting at some of the oncoming walkers, there being much more in the dark store than they had thought. "Turn off work mode forever. That's not relevant anymore. They saved your ass, and now we're saving it. You can be a little bit grateful." "I don't need to be grateful! I just want to stay alive--" Daniel stops as he sees something in his peripheral vision. He looks behind him and watches several walkers coming at him on the other side of the gate. "Fuck! Someone get me out of here!" Hannah rushes to the gate and tries to open it. "Shit, it's locked!" "Shoot the walkers!" Daniel shouts. Ben and Travis do nothing but watch. "You... you fuckers! You wanted this to happen!" Daniel screams as the walkers grab him. "I'll see you two in hell!" He screams in anger and agony as he is hastily devoured. Ben and Travis exchanged glances before continuing to fight the walkers. Once all the walkers in the store are killed, it becomes apparent that more have piled up outside. "Goddammit, this is fucked..." Stefan mutters. "We're stuck in here with no way out, and if we try and leave, we'll be devoured. What do we do?" Jane rummages through some bags before chuckling. "Well shit. I think I just found our red card out of here." She holds up a grenade. Episode 30 That morning, the group meets on the fourth floor of the manor, in the master bedroom. Walter greets them, and pulls down a ladder from the ceiling, allowing everyone to enter the attic. Up there, there are oil lanterns, and a couple of windows that let in light. There is open space, chairs, a podium, and even another ladder going up to the roof. "I figured that, if we're going to become a more unified and organized group, we need a meeting place." Walter explains. "We can gather here for meetings. The ladder behind me also goes up to a small gazebo on the roof, which can be another sniper tower, along with the guard tower near the manor." Maria smiles. "Good thinking, Walter, it's good to be organized like this." "Yeah, our group was never organized." Pete sighs. "We used to be, and then... Lucas died, and we fell apart. Got killed by walkers one day, feels like a lifetime ago... outside the CDC." "Oh? Who was Lucas? Your old group leader?" Roberto asks. "Lucas was my father." Trace blurts out. "I... was the leader. But Lucas was my dad. And he... was killed." Maria and Sarah frown. The woman clears her throat. "My husband was a good man." She says. "And he... fell victim to this damn world." "The biters got him. What a shame..." Satchiel shakes his head in sadness. "Trace... you always seemed so broken over it. Not that I figured you wouldn't be, but... you and your dad never seemed that close." Trace says nothing, before he looks his mother in the eyes. "Mom... there's something I haven't told you. About dad's death, about... what happened." Maria blinks. "What...?" Trace feels the pit in his gut, the bile rising in his throat. He has to come clean about what really happened to his father. "Mom... I--" Suddenly, everyone hears a scream, followed by another. It's muffled and is coming from floors below. "Shit, the hell was that?!" Pete shouts. "It sounded like Carlos! Hurry!" Nick rushes past everyone as they all begin to exit the attic. The group runs down flights of stairs as the screams continue. They finally reach the bottom floor as the screams come to a stop. Without even stopping, they run down the halls until they arrive at the kitchen. Sarah and Nick are the first inside and Sarah gasps. "O-Oh... oh my god..." Nick mutters. "What? What is..." Pete stops as he enters, followed by the rest of the group. "...oh, dear lord..." Carlos is standing there, panting and wobbling, holding a bloody cleaver. He smiles at the group and moves, and it is revealed his entire right arm is missing. It lays sprawled out on the floor, sloppily chopped off. Carlos wobbles forward. "N-Need a... helping hand?" Carlos softly giggles. "Oh god..." Roberto drops to his knees, shaking his head. "Oh god, no, my boy..." "Carlos... did you...?" Sarah shakes her head in disbelief. "Did you... chop your own arm off...?!" "S-See Sarah...?" He giggles. "I-I'd do anything for you... we can be together... together, forever and ever." He keeps trying to walk forward, still smiling in silence, reaching for Sarah. The group backs away, unsure of how to handle the boy who is clearly mentally unstable, and has lost too much blood. Sarah quickly takes action, bringing up her pistol with trembling hands. Carlos stops and wobbles, staring at her with fright. "I-I'm... I'm sorry." She pulls the trigger, and in an instant, Carlos' head is struck by a bullet. He falls back, landing on the ground with a thud. Blood seeps from his corpse, pooling around him. Sarah only stares with wide, frightened eyes, unblinking. Episodes Cast Season 3 (E2)/Starring|Starring Season 3 (E2)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 3 (E2)/Guest Starring|Guest Starring Deaths *Horace Knightly *Gerald *George *Daniel Smith *Carlos Trivia *Below are the changes made to the main cast. **Mark Addy (Dwight) is now a series regular and is listed under Starring. **Noah Lomax (Carlos), Noah Emmerich (Edward), Melissa McBride (Carol), Sydney Park (Dawn), and Melissa Ponzio (Hannah) are upgraded to series regular status, and are listed under Also Starring. ***Madison Lintz (Sarah), Will Forte (Peter), Lorenzo Henrie (Nicholas), Wyatt Russell (Satchiel), and Kim Dickens (Christie) are still listed under Also Starring, despite being credited as series regulars in previous seasons. **Alice Eve is set to portray a new character, Madela DuBois, and will be introduced as a series regular listed under Starring. **Danny Trejo (The Governor) is listed under Starring upon introduction. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Seasons